


Ghost Riders

by swiftstar85



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ghost Rider (2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Vengeance Demon(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftstar85/pseuds/swiftstar85
Summary: First there was Johnny Blaze with his demonic bike.Then there was Robbie Reyes with his Hell Charger.And now, there is a new Ghost Rider with her Hell Monster.And the Agents of SHIELD needs their Ghost Rider''s help to catch this new one. Two Ghost Riders facing off each other,  what could go wrong?





	1. Prologue

It was the sound of roaring engines that just made the crowd go wild. Booming rock music just echoed through the stands. 

It was the cheers and screams of excitement that made this what seemed heaven for Alexandrea Jones. 

This was her place. 

This was her family''s place. 

The Monster Truck rally. 

Age fifteen now, Alex loved going to the rallies with her family to see her father, Adam Jones rip the track with his prized truck, Hell Monster. That truck was their family''s greatest treasure other than each other.

Strange as it was, Hell Monster was apart of the family, even if it wasn't a living thing.

Still, if Alex didn't love her father and family, she loved that truck. 

She got flack at school for it. Was even picked on for loving monster trucks and car rallies. She was a major tomboy and she was bullied for it all. But she didn't care. She let most of it slip by, even if the bullying did bring her to the edge of tears every time. 

But what made her feel better was her father and that truck. 

And one day, she swore, she was going to own Hell Monster. She was going to drive it. She would rule the Monster Truck rallies with it. 

Her father thought it was funny. Her mother was always exasperated. And her little 10 year old sister, April thought she was just weird.

Still.....Alex didn't mind. 

And now watching her father and Hell Monster dominate the ring in the Monster races, she just loved it. 

This was her Heaven. 

After winning the races, The Jones family went out to celebrate by getting down town good Mexican food in the city of New York, where they lived. It was odd for the people to see a Monster truck driving the streets, which Adam had gotten so many warnings for it from the police. He had to get special permits to drive Hell Monster on the roads and even had to go through several driving courses with an Inspector to prove he wasn't a man slaughtering driver.

Not surprising to the family, he passed and was given permission to drive the streets, but not on the busiest of streets. 

On the streets of down town, they either walked or took a cab. 

Hell Monster was usually left at home on a piece of property that Adam managed to buy. 

Alex was too young to know anything about money issues but old enough to know that her father's finances was very tight. His career as a truck driver wasn't enough to actually own a house and property. 

But somehow.....he did. 

He even had a garage, where he did hire mechanics. 

Still, the money had to be coming from somewhere and she didn't know where. She didn't even think her mother knew. 

Wherever it came from, it was enough for them to have a comfortable life.

But that night.....on the streets of New York......Alex found out. 

The Jones family had just finished with dinner and were walking down street to where they could find a cab to take home when it happened. 

They were laughing and smiling about the winnings when a group of men stepped out from the alley. And all smiles left the family's faces. 

Alex felt fear for once in her life when she saw the cold faces. She immediately grabbed her sister as her mother grabbed her. And her father took all of them in his arms, his face pale as arms cold sweat broke upon his brow. 

"No." He immediately said as he looked at the gang of thugs around them. He was already sweathaking as he tried to protect his family. "Wh-what are you.....? Why are you.....?" He was saying, his voice trembling. 

The lead thug, a man with a black widow tattoo on his bald head stepped forward, his fist in his hand. "Hello, Jones. Nice night, eh?" He asked, grinning a gold grilled smile at him. 

"Widow......why are you here?" Adam asked fearfully but also angry as he glared at the man. 

The man, Widow just smiled as he leaned his head towards the alley. "He wants a word with you, Jones. You missed your payment." He said before backing up with the rest. 

And a man all in black stepped out from the shadows, the light barely touching him but enough for Alex to see him. 

She was frozen in fear of him. 

Tall, dark and yet handsome for someone who looked to be in his late fifties, he had silver white hair which was combed back nicely. His skin pale as ice though. And his eyes.....like blue ice fire. They seemed to glow in the darkness. He wore a fine black suit, black men's blouse under the jacket and he had a silver and obsidian cane in his hand. 

The head of the cane was a flaming skull with fire ruby eyes. 

This man was terrifying to behold. 

And just the feeling of being in his presence filled Alex and her family with paralyzing terror. 

Adam Jones sucked in a trembling breath as he looked at the man who stood in the shadows. He was shaking badly now and Alex felt it. 

"No......please......not now. Not in front of my family." He whispered in pure terror. 

The man chuckled a terrible sound from his chest that seemed to echo right off the walls of the buildings that surrounded them. "Adam Jones, you've made a deal with me and you squandered the money I gave you, for the sake of your family, which is admirable. But you have failed to keep your part of the deal. I asked for one hundred souls.....and not one have I recieved. I gave you fourteen years to collect them for the life of your daughter." 

Alex felt an electric jolt pass through her as she looked up at her father. It was her this stranger was talking about, right? 

Her mother even looked shocked as she looked at her husband. 

Adam looked choked as he just gazed at the man, not daring to look away. "Please.....I need more time. I'll do it. Please....." he begged now squeezing his family in desperation. 

"Fourteen years has passed and not one soul has been sent to me, Adam Jones. You've had time. I gave a chance. But I do not give second chances. Your time is up." The man said coldly but that smile never left his face. "Therefore, your soul and your family's souls are mine." 

Alex choked and she heard her mother and sister now sobbing. Her father was whimpering as even tears filled his eyes. 

The man lift his cane and tapped it sharply to the ground, which sound more like thunder cracking. 

The gang of thugs moved forward and the family of four screamed as they were seized. Alex screamed as she was torn from her family's arms as she was dragged away from them. 

"NO!" Adam Jones yelled as he struggled and fought to break free from the men who held him. He kicked and swung as best as he could only for one to cut deep into his chest with a straight blade. He choked as the blade cut into his chest, straight to the heart by the man called Widow. 

Alex saw two men tearing at her mother as she screamed and writhed only to choke when one gave her bloody smile across the throat and she choked on blood as she fell to the ground. 

Alex screamed as her hair was seized and she felt a blade against her own throat. She saw her poor baby sister, being stabbed over and over again and it made her eyes flood. 

"Not that one." The cold man's voice suddenly spoke out like and echo and the knife that had begun to slid against her thin throat stopped, drawing blood but not enough to leak all of her life. 

The gang member who held her turned, forcing her to turn to face the man who now approached. 

Alex was whimpering and sobbing as she looked at him. She was paralyzed with fear again, her heart the only thing racing. 

The man looked her right into the eyes and she could almost feel her soul being penetrated. He smiled that icy smile. "You......Alexandrea Jones......your father made a deal with me because of you. Did you know that?" He asked almost softly yet she still felt a danger in his words. 

"No, you didn't. You didn't know that you were a preemie. Born too early, suppose to die too early." The man said coolly smiling. "He came to me, begged me for the money to save you.....for me to save you. All for the price of one hundred souls he was suppose to take. And now....he pays for his failure of paying up. But you...." he chuckled. "You have a pure soul and I can see that. And now....it belongs to me."

"Pl-please......no......." Alex whimpered. 

The man just grinned before he pointed a finger at her chest, touching where her heart would be. "Your father's deal is yours now. I own you. You have ten years to pay his debt. Only this time......two hundred souls is your price. Pure or unpure, makes no difference to me. Fail and I will take your soul as I did theirs. And I will own your soul for the time being. You will make a facinating Rider. Fail me and you will be cursed for eternity." He warned. 

And then he backed away as pain struck through Alex. 

She felt excruciating pain fill her entire being as she felt as if something pushed inside of her chest. She didn't like this. It hurt and she screamed. 

And she felt fire in her veins. 

The pain was too much and she felt blackness blind her as she fell to the ground when she was released. The last thing she saw was that icy, sharp toothed smile from that stranger.....that monster.


	2. One

Ten years later........

News had broken out of a serial killer in New York City and it had swept the entire city into a frightful frenzy. People were too afraid to go out at night any more. 

Though most were praising this so called serial killer. 

The reason why......because only criminals who had fought the law and had won were the ones who were being killed. Those who escaped Justice were the ones who were being ripped apart and burned. 

And the only traces of this killer was burn marks on the streets, as if the tires of whatever the killer was driving was on fire. 

It was all too familiar to the infamous Agents of SHIELD and that was why they had been called to the briefing in the Bus. 

And why a certain hot head was on video call all the way from Los Angeles. 

Because this was his usual M.O as The Ghost Rider. 

But that was impossible, right? 

Roberto Reyes, also known as Robbie was in L.A.

The murders of one hundred and one criminals had taken place in New York in the past two years. And only in New York. 

Well, except for one. 

One had been in Stamford but that wasn't that far from the city. 

Still, it was a cause for concern because if it wasn't Robbie who was doing it in New York, then who was it?

"So this is what we have. The murders add up to at least one hundred and one people. At least fifty has been comfirmed criminals that escaped the justice system. About ten pedofiles, fifteen gang bangers, rapists, thugs. A few were suspected corrupted police men but it was never proven that they were guilty or not. One was a drug dealer who sold to kids, who ended up dead." Agent Phil Coulson said as he pulled up the files for all to see. 

"Okay, so what does that have to do with me, amigo?" Robbie spoke up from his vid screen, frowning deeply. 

Coulson shrugged as he looked at him on the screen. "Well, there were a few survivors, not this killer''s victims. Apparently they were victims of the killer's victims. A young woman who would have been sexually assaulted, a family of three who would have been mugged, a man who was kidnapped for being an insider for the police. They all said the same thing." He paused for an affect. "Their savior was a creature with a flaming skull. Sound familiar, Reyes?" 

The sound of a pin drop could have been heard with how quiet it had gotten then. 

Everyone was startled, even Robbie. 

"Wait.....are you saying there's another Ghost Rider?" Daisy asked flabbergasted as she even shared a glance with Robbie from the screen. 

Coulson shrugged again as he tapped his own arm. "Yes. I think I am saying that, Daisy." He then looked at Robbie. "Unless, you developed teleportation in your list of powers as the Rider, there's another rumored Ghost Rider. Tried finding footage of this Ghost Rider but it seems there isn't any. Any security footage of the crime scenes always ended up corrupted. As if this killer knew that they would be caught on film. And get this, the footage that would have been, was always burned." He told them. 

"You mean he, right?" Mack asked frowning as he folded his arms. "Aren't Ghost Riders guys?"

Coulson looked at Robbie for that confirmation, who took a moment to think before nodding. 

"The Devil says yes. Generally the Spirit of Vengeance is typically male." Robbie said as he focused on the call again. "Then again, it doesn't really have a gender. With the level of violence it usually carries, it usually considered male." 

May just frowned. "So it's not possible a woman can be a Ghost Rider?" She asked skeptically. 

Robbie shrugged almost sarcastically. "It probably is possible, Chica. But I only know of one Ghost Rider and that is the other guy. That's my Rider. There cannot be two." He said and then froze as if something dawned on him. 

Or rather......someone was talking to him. 

Someone in his head. 

"Say wha-?" Robbie suddenly said bewildered. 

"Hey, Match Stick. What's he saying?" Mack asked frowning. 

Robbie just shook his head as he tilted his head as if listening. "Big devil says there is not just one Ghost Rider. There can be more than one. It just depends." He said and he did sound confused. 

Everyone was uneasy at the notion. 

"Does he know how many there might be?" Daisy asked frowning. 

Robbie shook his head still looking bewildered by what even he was learning. "He says....there is technically suppose to be one at a time. But it is possible for two or three. Maybe even ten." He told them. 

That had eyebrows raised. 

"Ten?! You have got to be kidding me." Simmons finally spoke up. 

Daisy was looking at her laptop, typing something up before she rose her eyebrows. "Well.....here's something interesting. Should have looked this up when I was tracking down Robbie the first time but I found something rather interesting." She spoke up. 

Coulson decided to walk over to have a look and his eyebrows rose. "Huh." Was all he could say. 

"What?" May asked not bothering to walk over when they were just going to find out. 

Daisy paused to pull up the information on the holo consol so everyone could see. It was historical information on the term Ghost Rider. Ancient pictures showed of skeletal creatures with flaming heads that seemed to be killing people. 

"So, apparently Ghost Riders are just the term for The Devil''s Bounty Hunters. They are charged by the devil, himself to track down evil people. They are the Spirit of Vengeance. We kind of know that already. Because the Rider Robbie has, he only went after people who really hurt innocent people. According to religious history, Ghost Riders were multiple for tracking down murderers, rapists, pedophiles and all kinds of wicked people. They were also charged to track down those who made deals with the Devil and failed to pay up." She explained. 

"And it also says there is a history of three known Ghost Riders in the past five hundred years." Coulson stated and that had everyone just saying quiet to listen. 

"Three? Other than me?" Robbie asked now highly interested. 

Daisy nodded as she glanced at him. "Yeah, one from the old west. It says there was a legendary man with a flaming head who rode a big black horse, doing the Devil''s work. He was tracking down outlaws who hurt people in the 1800's. Legend says he even tried collecting some contract from a town of outlaws. Said to be the worst of the worst criminals, only for the entire town to disappear, never to be seen again. And then about......maybe twenty to thirty years ago, a famous guy was accused of being a monster skeleton who was killing criminals. Some dare devil on a motorcycle who would do death defying stunts for shows." 

That had Robbie stiffening and straightening up. He looked very interested now. "A hombre on a motorcycle? Who was he?" He asked rushed now. 

Daisy looked at him, frowning and she was not the only one. "Um....the name was," she paused to look. And she looked surprised. "Johnny Blaze. Wow. Johnny Blaze?!"

That had everyone else frowning or looking surprised. But it was Mack who looked the most stunned. "Whoa!! Johnny Blaze?! The insane, most daring bike rider to ever live?! You have got to be kidding me! He was a Ghost Rider?!"

"Um.....I'm not familiar with that name. Who was he?" Fitz was the one to ask. 

Daisy huffed in awe. "Dude, Johnny Blaze was the most insane but most talented Dare Devil other than that Evel Knievel guy. He used to do so many shows for entertainment. He would jump through fire, spinning blades on his motorcycle! Last show he ever did, he jumped a football field, over six Apache helicopters before he just disappeared. No one has ever seen him again after that show. But there was rumors that at night, he would turn into a monster with a flaming skull." She explained. She then saw the look on Robbie's face and she looked concerned. "Robbie, you okay?" 

Everyone looked at Robbie and saw how he just looked stunned but there was just a look on his face as if he understood something. 

Robbie was quiet for a moment before looking at Daisy. "When I told you that story, you and Gabe, about how I died, the Devil who saved us....he was on a motorcycle. A demonic motorcycle." He told her. 

Daisy suckered in her breath before sharing a look with the rest of her team. "Johnny Blaze.....he gave you your Ghost Rider. He must have. It had to be him." She said in dawning. 

Coulson frowned but then straightened up. "Is there any way of finding Blaze? If there really is two Ghost Riders, ours," he paused glancing at Robbie. "And his. He might be able to shed some light on these killings in New York." He stated. 

Daisy tried looking before shaking her head. "No. He hasn't been seen in over fifteen to twenty years. No one knows where he is. There is no record of him even being alive any more. Theres a rumor he was last seen in Europe but no evidence of him being there at all." She stated. 

Coulson sighed but shrugged. "Well, until we can find anything on Johnny Blaze, we don't have time to go on a wild goose chase. We need to find out what's going on in New York. Because the body count of this new Rider's is way too high and it's rising." He stated and then looked at Robbie. "You busy? Because we could use your help, Reyes. You're the only one I think could help us track down this killer. If it is a Ghost Rider or not?" 

Robbie sighed warily before rubbing his eyes. "Nah, I'm not busy. But I don't want to leave Gabe behind. Last time I did, he got into some trouble. He's at his rebellious 16 year old stage and has been picking fights." He said sounding tired.

"Your kid brother, in a wheelchair?" Mack asked in amusement. 

Robbie rolled his eyes but nodded. "Hey, if your brother was Ghost Rider, don't you think you would be untouchable?" He asked grinning. 

Coulson scoffed but shared a look with May. "We'll bring him on the Bus. I'll assign someone to look after him and keep him out of trouble." He said. 

Robbie just grinned but did look grateful. "Thanks, amigo." He stated and did sound it. "Got room for Lucy too?" He asked and everyone knew he was talking about his car. 

Coulson nodded. "We'll make room for your Charger. We will be in L.A in four hours and then we will take a trip out to New York." He said. 

"Ghost Rider out then. See ya in a few." Robbie said giving them a salute before the call ended. 

"I still can't believe he named his car Lucifer. That's a bad name. It's like invoking the wrath of Satan by throwing around his name." Mack said scoffing. 

"Oh, please, Mack. He's The Ghost Rider. His own devil. As if he's scared of the devil." Daisy said laughing. 

"Speaking of which," Simmons said smiling wickedly. "I heard that you've been talking with Robbie the past......" 

"Shut up." Daisy said, her face now a flamed as she quickly gathered up her laptop and was quickly walking towards the exist. 

It left everyone snickering. 

"Daisy seeing Robbie then? Is it official?" Coulson asked perked up. 

"No, Phil. You didn't win the betting pool yet. They're still dancing around each other in the friendzone." May said in high amusement. 

"Damn." Coulson said but amused.


	3. Two

The streets of New York were busy at this time. 

It was broad daylight, several hours after picking up Robbie and Gabe from L.A, who had not been a happy teen for being babysat. He and Robbie got into it about him not needing a babysitter but after FitzSimmons promised to show him cool new gadgets that they created, he didn't mind so much.

Nonetheless, it took about five hours of flight time, if not six to get to New York and that was enough to do a little bit more briefing. 

It was also enough time to inform everyone on the team that New York did house at least four so called Supers. Two Inhuman and two Enhanced. 

Coulson had found out about these four through information that each protected their own part of the city. 

"They call their selves The Defenders here. Two Inhumans named Jessica Jones and Luke Cage. And a masked vigilant called DareDevil. And a highly rich kid much like Tony Stark, Danny Rand, who calls himself The Immortal Ironfist." Coulson explained and that did have the team raising their eyebrows. 

"Oh, yeah. I heard about these guys." Daisy said. 

"Who are they? Are we meeting up with them?" Robbie asked as he stood next to Daisy. 

Coulson shook his head. "No. We will not be working with them on this. But they do know we are coming. DareDevil doesn't really show himself until after dark anyway." He told them. "I've asked them if they would be interested in locating the Ghost Rider of New York but....they've declined. They're leaving this to us as long as it stays out of their part of town. Seems they have heard about the Ghost Rider but they don't want anything to do with it."

Everyone frowned as they glanced at one another before looking back at Coulson. 

"Why? Wouldn't they want to stop this Ghost Rider?" It was May who asked. 

Coulson grimaced but shrugged as he looked right at Robbie. "Apparently they've heard what the Ghost Rider can do and they've got skeletons in their closets that they don't want to bring out. I'm already aware of what but the fact that they are trying to redeem their selves by protecting the innocent, it's enough for me." He said warily. 

"So in other words, they do have sins that they want to face on their own without the Rider burning them." Robbie said dully. 

Coulson nodded. "And the fact that one of them is bullet proof and has super strength, I'd rather not get on their bad side. We will leave them alone and let them deal with their own things and they're going to give us our space to do what needs to be done." He stated. "That means you, Reyes." 

Robbie shrugged as he folded his arms. "I don't think that'll be a problem. He''s listening but he doesn't seem interested in these ones. So he must know about them already." He told them. "I think he's more interested in this other Ghost Rider. For once, he's keeping quiet but showing curiosity. He wants to meet this other Rider." 

That was a relief on the team's part. 

Coulson just nodded. "Okay. We will be touching down outside the city. Once we do, Daisy and Robbie, you head into the city. See what you can find out about this other Rider. If you happen to run into them, try not to cause a scene. If anything, see if you can't get them to cooperate into coming to talking to us. If not.....try and get them out of the city if there's going to be a fight." He gave his two young companions their orders. 

Robbie and Daisy nodded as they shared a glance. They were just too glad that they got to do this together. It had been a while since they got to hang out anyway. 

"May and Mack, I want you to approach The Defenders. I know I said I wanted to give them space but if they have any information we can use, we need to know about it." Coulson said and the two nodded. 

"One more thing, how come we won't be looking at them anyway? The Defenders. I'm just curious." Daisy asked. 

Coulson gave her a tight smile. "Well....let's say they know how to blackmail me pretty well." A dead pause as everyone just stared, waiting for him to elaborate. He huffed in irritation. "They threatened to call the Avengers and tell them I was alive." 

That caused a few scoffs. 

"When are you going to tell them, Phil?" May asked in amusement. 

Coulson shrugged. "In due time. When the time is right. I think at the most part, since their big big break up, the Avengers don't need to worry about me right now. They need to work out their own problems. Worrying will just add to it." He said before clapping his hands. "All right. Let's not worry about that. Let's get to work. We have a killer to find and find out if it really is a Ghost Rider."

Everyone nodded and began moving to do what they were told.

Therefore, Daisy and Robbie were in the Charger, now driving around New York to see if they couldn't find a lead.

So far, not a whole lot was adding up. But they've only been in the city for three hours and they knew it would take time to finding anything. And it was only the late afternoon. 

"So.....how's it been going for you?" Robbie asked striking up the conversation first after an hour of silence.

Daisy glanced at him and smiled but shrugged. "Not much. Just been busy trying to figure things out since the whole psychopathic Aida thing. You got rid of the book, right?" She asked. 

"Yeah. It's not coming back to this dimension, that's for sure." Robbie said sharing a smirk at her. He then grew serious again. "So....what've you been up to besides work? Seeing any guys or work getting into the way?" 

Daisy laughed as she glanced at him, her face flushing a little bit. "Real subtle, Hothead." She said and she did see his own face flush in embarrassment for even asking. She just reached over and touched his arm. "And no. Not seeing any guys. Work has been keeping me busy but I'm not interested in anyone." 

There was a pause as Robbie did shift his eyes towards her but then kept them back on the road. 

"That I work with in SHIELD, anyway." Daisy added carefully. 

That did make him smirk as he glanced at her. "Before now?" He had to ask. 

Daisy rolled her eyes but laughed. "Okay, I'm just going to be blunt. Yes, I like you. A lot. But there's a betting pool going on about who is going to make the first move and I intend to let you make the first move just so Coulson can win it." She said to him.

Robbie stared at her almost in exasperated surprise but then scoffed. "There's a betting pool about when I'm going to ask you out?" He asked now asking. 

Again, Daisy rolled her eyes but laughed with him. "Yea-ah. I wasn't even suppose to know but Simmons kind of spilled. Apparently, the bet is we will either go out together or not. Coulson bet you were going to ask me out first. May bet I would ask you first, because I can be kind of.....forward. Mack bet you won't ask me out and I won't because we're too different, plus the Rider does kind of freak me out but not as bad as it did in the beginning. He thinks we're just going to be friends." She said warily but smiling. 

Robbie just laughed, shaking his head as he looked forward again. "And you want Coulson to win." He said more of a question. 

Daisy shrugged. "Well......yeah. But I won't ask you out not just because May will win. Because I'm not even sure if you were interested." She said lamely now. 

"Were?" Robbie asked amused again as he glanced at her as he slowed at a stop light. 

Daisy shrugged again now looking away. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Robbie. If you're not interested in me in that way, that's fine. I don't want to....." she was saying. 

But Robbie grabbed her jacket, pulling her towards him, much to her surprise. "Who says I'm not interested?" He said before he leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. 

Daisy froze in surprise but kept her own lips pressed against his before she sighed as she relaxed and opened her mouth to let him deepen the kiss. 

For only a brief moment of a passion, they kissed before someone honked behind them to tear them away. They settled back into their seats, still looking at one another before the car began rolling again. 

And Robbie took her hand into his free one, clasping hers gently. "There. Coulson wins. And maybe we can get dinner when this is over. That is if you want." He said smirking at her.

Daisy was blushing but glowing as she held his hand, looking forward. "I'd love........to." and she drifted off when something caught her attention. "Robbie, stop." 

Immediately, Robbie hit the brakes but not too hard because it didn't sound urgent. "What, Chica? What do you see......?" He didn't have to finish because he saw it too. 

Much like how Daisy first found out about the Ghost Rider in Robbie, she saw kids spray painting on an alley wall. And they were painting a huge flaming black truck. The truck was huge and pitch black with flames painted on the frame around it and painted around it as if it had came driving right through a hell portal. 

Behind the wheel was a flaming skeleton with a bladed chain on fire whirling out the driver side window. It was almost so life like.

A Ghost Rider in a Monster truck. 

"Rob......" Daisy was saying. 

But Robbie was already pulling over to the sidewalk to where the kids were painting. He already knew what she was asking. 

Rolling down the window, Daisy leaned out. "Hey, kids." She called to them and when they jumped and made to run, she caused a slight tremble to make them stumble. "Hey, hey, hey. Just want to ask you something." She reassured them. 

The kids, definitely on alert, glanced at one another before wandering over but not close enough. They looked nervous. 

"We're not suppose to talk to strangers, guys." One boy protested as he stayed back. 

Daisy smiled but nodded as she leaned against the door. "I promise, we just want to know about that." She pointed at the mural they had been painting. "What is that? It's pretty cool looking." She told them. 

The group of kids glanced at their artwork before shrugging. "It's the Ghost Rider." One boy with curly brown hair said shrugging. 

Daisy shared a glance with Robbie. "What is that?" She asked cluelessly.

"It's the killer monster hero of New York. Everyone says it's bad but it's been killing bad guys only. Billy, you saw it. You tell them." The black boy of the group said looking at the one who was keeping his distance. 

Daisy and Robbie looked at the boy, Billy, who rubbed his arm. He looked frightened about speaking about it. They both knew he was definitely uneasy about speaking about his experience. 

"It's okay. You can tell us." Robbie spoke to the boy. 

Billy swallowed hard before approaching the Charger, his hands shoved into his pockets. "I.....um....tried joining up with a gang. I knew they were bad but I thought it was cool to be in a gang. Thought being in a gang would make bullies leave me alone....or....um, my neighbor who was proven to be a child molestor. But that wasn't proven until after he was.....um...killed." he said uneasily. 

"By your gang?" Robbie asked definitely taking it serious. 

Billy shook his head. "No. Um....my gang....they didn't care. They.....um.....actually supported the guy. I didn't know." He said almost in a whisper. 

One of his friends put a comforting arm around him. "His gang set him up. They practically invited the fucker to their hangout to attack him. But before anything happen to him, it showed up." He explained for his uneasy friend. 

"The Ghost Rider?" Daisy asked. 

Billy nodded now scuffing his shoe against the cement. "It saved my life and my dignity. But it sure scared me too when it attacked those guys. Drove in this huge ass monster truck that was totally alive. It even moved on its own when the monster jumped out, swinging this fiery chainwhip. Ran people down. Francisco. Dug. Riff. My neighbor. And....uh...it killed them all. Burned them."

The one thing that made the two raise their eyebrows and look surprised was what he said about the vehicle. 

"Did you just say a monster truck?! As in...." Daisy asked, her eyes wide. 

The boys all looked skeptical but nodded. 

"Yeah. A huge fucking truck with huge wheels and loud engine. That's what everyone says it drives. We don't ever see it but Billy did." One of the friends said. 

Daisy turned to Robbie who did make that face and shrugged. "Where the hell would we find monster trucks in New York?" She asked flabbergasted. 

"Um.....the Monster Wars?" One boy said bluntly. 

Both looked at the kids, eyebrows raised again. "Huh? What's that?" She asked. 

"It's a Monster Truck rally that happens every year. Plus there's like six people in the state that owns trucks for it. Plus again, people come from all over to see the races." Billy said now smiling for once. "It's actually cool! Everyone''s favorite is Hell Monster! It's driven by Alex Jones!"

The boys all nodded in excitement as they began chattering about the trucks now but it was all pointless to Daisy and Robbie. So they they thanked the boys for the information and began rolling on. 

All the while, Daisy made the call back to Coulson. 

"Hey, Coulson. We have a lead. Looks like we are going to a Monster Truck rally." She told him on her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author''s Note: 
> 
> Hi, everyone. I hope you're enjoying the story. 
> 
> Just a quick note, I just barely finished watching season 4 of Agents of SHIELD and even started this story before I finished watching it. So I haven't seen Season 5 yet. 
> 
> So this story is kind of after Season 4 but doing it's own thing too. 
> 
> But I'll tell you what? 
> 
> I absolutely love Gabriel Luna as Ghost Rider and I want to start a petition to get him to continue being Ghost Rider in the show and maybe bring him to the Marvel movies. 
> 
> However the best episode ever of AOS is definitely the last of Season 4, World''s End. Favorite part is Quake and Ghost Rider taking on the Russian Robots. Best. Short. Fighting. Scene. Ever!


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs will be used as a soundtrack in some of the chapters. For a better experience, listen in. 
> 
> Song Used:  
> Ghost Rider 2 Spirit of Vengeance theme  
> 

There wasn't a lot information brought back to the base of operations about the new Ghost Rider. Not even from May and Mack, who had at least met up with Danny Rand and Luke Cage about the Rider. Jessica Jones, apparently had been drunk and passed out and there was no real way of finding who Daredevil really was.

Rand had met The Ghost Rider and had told May and Mack that it was one cold, mean son of a bitch to mess with, for something that was on fire.

He didn't give them a lot of information but he did say that they only allowed the Rider to do what he did because of what he did. He and the other Defenders were not about to see if they were helll fire proof.

So in other words, they were just a little intimidated by the Ghost Rider.

That didn't really bode well but if this Ghost Rider was anything like Robbie when he let his demon out, they didn't blame the Defenders.

Still the one thing they learned was that the Ghost Rider drove a monster truck, and it had been confirmed by Rand.

Now the question was, when was this so called Monster Wars? 

It didn't take long to find out and it was obvious that it was an excited thing. It was advertised all over the Internet of events that was happening in New York. The rally, itself, would be the very next day so that did give them one day to gather more information. 

Coulson and the others were surprised to learn what they did about the Ghost Rider driving a monster truck. That was definitely intimidating if the Rider didn't. 

But nonetheless, he did have to buy tickets for them to check out the Monster Wars. He only got a few though, for those who kind of wanted to go see the monster trucks. 

Himself, Mack, May, Daisy, and Robbie were the ones going. 

FitzSimmons had no interest in going to see the loud masses of destruction called monster trucks. They just didn't see the excitement like Mack did or even Coulson, who did surprise everyone that he did like this sort of thing. 

Gabe was upset at all of them because he really wanted to go but because this was technically an observation mission, so he couldn't. 

But in the end, he was going anyway. 

Coulson surprised the brothers with a ticket, smiling when Gabe lit up like a christmas tree when he asked Robbie if it was all right anyway. He figured why not let the kid live a little, even if this was a mission or not. 

Robbie was amused. May wasn't but she ignored it. Daisy just ruffled Gabe''s hair since he was practically bouncing in his wheelchair in excitement.

Still, they had one day to wait for the rally. 

So, once again, the team went out into the city for a little night ops. They still needed to at least locate the Ghost Rider and the city was a dangerous place at night. Too many criminals prowled the city at night. 

Coulson would have told Robbie to stay on the Bus because of his Rider. There were too many problems out there for their Ghost Rider to sniff out. 

But......if they did run into the new Ghost Rider, they would need him. 

After how many confrontations they had with Ghost Rider, they knew he was dangerous but they also knew he was on their side. He might have been a wild creature of supernaturality. But he was in agreement with them to cooperate as long as he was with Robbie.

Therefore, once again, Robbie and Daisy was in the Charger, driving the now quiet night streets of New York for any glimpse of this new Ghost Rider.

"So....is this technically our first date since it's just us?" Daisy asked as they drove around. 

Robbie chuckled as he kept a look out on the streets but shook his head. "A romantic drive through a city of lights, sure. Why not? Though it's not what I had in mind as a first date." He said as he smiled at her before taking her hand, which made her smile back.

"Oh, yeah? What would you do for our first date then?" Daisy asked in amusement as she gave his hand a light squeeze. 

Robbie shrugged as he drove down the empty street. "Well, first, I'd pick you up in Lucy. Bring you some flowers or something. Open the door for you. We'd drive to a nice good place for some spicy food. You like Mexican, right?" He asked grinning at her and she laughed but nodded. "Well, we'd eat and then go for a drive. Find a good spot to just watch the sunset. Maybe stargaze a little. Then I'd take you home and kiss you goodnight." 

Daisy just smiled as she took it all in. It did sound romantic and nice. It sounded sweet, if she had to be honest. 

However, that would be nice, but it wasn't Robbie. At least not entirely. 

"No, you wouldn't." 

Robbie chuckled as he glanced at her. "Oh, yeah? Then what would I do for our first date?" He asked amused. 

"All of that and drive around in Lucy, maybe race her around and find bad guys to beat up." Daisy said smirking at him. 

Robbie laughed before he lift their hands and planted a kiss on her knuckles. "You know what, Chica? Sound likes a great time." He told her before he looked forward, just in time to slam on the brakes as something went roaring past them from behind.

They had barely heard it while talking but then they heard the revving of a powerful engine and that was what had startled both of them to stopping and turning their heads just in time to see a literately blazing vehicle go roaring down the four way they had just crossed in the Charger

And seeing fire trailing behind whatever loud vehicle that had been driving behind them, it was a good inkling of what had just did that. 

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Daisy asked now sounding alert as she eyed the fire trail. 

Robbie glanced at her and his eyes were starting to glow fiery red as he nodded. "The Devil''s excited. It's the other Ghost Rider." He said before slamming his foot on the gas pedal and spinning the Charger around to give chase.

Roaring down the street, following the fading trail of fire, Robbie drove quickly, trying to catch up to the vehicle that went roaring by moments before. He just concentrated on the road, while Daisy made the call on her radio comm.

"Coulson! Robbie and I might have spotted the other Rider! We're heading east!" 

-"All right! We will lock onto your GPS tracking to join up with you two asap! Just be careful! Don't goad him into a fight if you can! See if the Rider will talk to you!"- Coulson reported back. 

"Gotcha!" Daisy said back before gripping her seat when Robbie made a sharp turn down another road, leading towards the edge of the city near the docking area of New York. "Whoa! Careful, Hothead! You might be able to heal from a wreck, but I don't!" 

"No worries, Mi Novia! Even if we were in a wreck, Lucy will take the blunt of it! She's tough!" Robbie said quickly as he went. He could still see the fire trail but no vehicle. It seemed that this Rider was pretty fast in whatever it drove. 

Finally after minutes of driving, they came to what looked like warehouses and there, they heard the gunfire and screams. 

One of the warehouses was lit up with already fire burning inside and the doors torn off as if something massive had had rushed the doors without slowing down. 

Quickly, Robbie slammed on the brakes right outside the warehouse, looking in and they saw IT. 

A massive, black Monster truck was inside the now burning warehouse, red blazing fire painted on the frame from the engine and even emitting fire from smoke pipes from the side of the hood and exhast pipes. On the hood was a 3D skull, which the eye sockets were glowing brightly with fire. The skull, itself, seemed alive.

In front of the massivery truck, Robbie and Daisy saw a group of men being cut down by what seemed more like fiery barbwire. 

They were shooting at something behind the truck, at a place where the two couldn't see just yet.

Off to the side, Daisy saw a group of five women and eight children tied up in chains and rope. They were huddled together in pure fright and shock of whatever they were seeing behind the massive truck. She pointed them out to Robbie who nodded as he began getting out quickly with her right behind him.

"Get to them and see if you can't free them!" Robbie said as he quickly got into the Charger's trunk for his chains. His eyes were already glowing with fire as his skin began to flake and burn.

Daisy nodded as she quickly pulled out one of her ICERS and ran towards the group of women and children. She would let him deAL with the Ghost Rider and the men, who obviously kidnapped these people. 

His head now burning away into the skull of the Ghost Rider, Robbie began making swift steps towards the fight, where most of the men were now dead and burning. He saw one trying to run for it, coming towards him. 

However, when the man saw him, he skidded to a halt with a startled shout, slipping slightly before raising a gun to shoot at him. 

Before he could fire at Robbie, something struck him from behind and burst out of his chest. It was the barbed wire. He began burning and screaming as his whole body jerked and light up on fire before he began to fall away in charred pieces and Robbie saw the other Rider. 

Startled, he halted as he looked right back at the Rider, who turned it's flamed skull towards him, burning eye sockets looking right back at him. 

It wasn't the fact that he was finally seeing the other Rider. That there was another one that had startled him. It was the fact that.....this Rider.....was a bit curvy for a Ghost Rider. 

The other Ghost Rider was female. 

A little bit shorter than he was, she was smaller than him by a few inches. She wore black leather pants that seemed on fire and a black skin tight jacket. Burning red shoulder armor was on her left side with fiery gauntlets with claws were on her hands. Wrapped around her waist was barbed wire that shone burning red.

Her skull was on fire, as usual and yet.....the fire fell down long as if it was her hair. She had fiery hair spilling wildly down her smaller frame. 

She turned to face the other Rider, now shifting her skull as if curious to see him. She did not look surprised though. 

The Rider approached her but kept his distance from her before glancing over towards Daisy to see if she got the victims controlled. 

Daisy was frozen in shock from pulling the chains and rope off the women and children. She obviously had seen the other Rider and was surprised to see its gender. 

It was a surprise to them, that was for sure. 

The other Rider followed Robbie's trail of vision before snarling now turning towards her and making her way towards her. The barbwire hissing as it unfurled from her waist as she snapped it free. She rose it as if to snap the wire at Daisy. 

Immediately, Robbie was moving, now snapping his own chain to get her attention, which worked because she stopped and turned to face him again, growling. 

"Don't touch her!" Robbie growled in the Rider's voice. He then pointed at her. "How is there two Riders?" 

The female Rider did not reply as she glared at him before raising her hand to her grinning jaw and whistling shatply. 

The monstrous truck roared suddenly, spitting fire from its hood, skull emblem and exhaust pipes; which was facing Daisy. 

Daisy couldn't help but shriek as she raised an arm as fire flared out at her and the victims. She felt the intense heat on her skin as she stumbled. 

Suddenly, Robbie was there, spinning his chain rapidly to absorb what fire flew at them from the truck's aft. He honestly couldn't believe that the other Rider would pull that when Daisy was right by innocents. 

Nonetheless, he managed to get to them in time, swinging his chain before sharply looking back to see if they were okay. 

They were. 

Even Daisy but she just looked alarmed that the other Rider would lash out at her like that. Especially with innocents next to. 

There was a roar of a powerful engine and Robbie jerked around to see the monster truck now fleeing from the burning engine. The otger Ghost Rider and all.

He would have gone after if not for the fact that the warehouse was on fire and if he and Daisy didn't get the innocents out of there, they would probably die. 

Growling, the Rider turned to Daisy, who looked back in shock before he quicky reached down to grab the rope tying all of the victims together and freeing them. He and Daisy quickly began gathering them up, even though they tried to scatter away from him from the very sight of him. 

It was a good task of doing it but they managed just as black SUVS sped up and the rest of the Agents were getting out quickly. 

"What happened?! Where is the other Rider?! Was it a Ghost Rid......?!" Coulson was asking quickly. 

Daisy scoffed quite angrily as she took a deep breath. "That bitch nearly killed me and the innocents!" She was definitely a little bit upset after that incident.

Coulson and the others frowned in confusion before looking at Robbie as his Rider sank back deep inside him. "What?" The leader of the team asked. 

"The Rider is a woman. And she about burned Daisy and the innocents all together. She had no concern for them at all." Robbie said with a growl. "She is reckless." 

The whole team glanced at one another in surprise. They didn't know what to say about that. But by the sound of it, this Ghost Rider; a female one, had shown no regard to the victims she was suppose too be saving. 

So.....what was her deal if that had been the case?


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used: 
> 
> Thunderwave-ACDC vs Daft Punk

It was easy to say that Daisy was livid with what had happened. No one was happy with what the other Ghost Rider did but she was down right angry.

Robbie wasn't happy either but he was more confused than angry. He was happy that he got to her and the innocents in time before they got burned but the fact that the Ghost Rider had been a woman had him scratching his head. 

Still, nonetheless, it took a while to calm Daisy down and when they finally did, they finally got the report. 

"It wasn't much of a fight. It only lasted like ten seconds before she just had her truck spit fire at us." Daisy said, still a little steamed. She was standing next to Robbie as she told the team what had happened. 

Coulson just frowned as he took it all in. "And she had no concern for the innocents?" He asked. 

"If she did, she had a poor way of showing it. As for the innocents, themselves, apparently they were all kidnapped for sex trafficking. I think she was trying to save them but she also didn't want to get caught by us." Daisy said as she placed her hands on her waist. 

Robbie shook his head as he just frowned. He had been mostly quietly while she said it all. But there was just one thing he had been going over. "It wasn't that." He finally spoke up and everyone looked at him. "My Rider.....in those ten seconds when I was looking at her, he talked to hers. Seems they're able to speak to one another without our awareness." He told them. 

That had everyone's attention. 

"Did your Rider find out who she was?" Coulson asked now straightening. 

Robbie shook his head as he looked back at him. "No, he didn't. But he says it's easy to find out. For us, anyway. He did say that her Rider told him that this was his territory and I wasn't welcomed here. He told my Rider that I had to leave or he would use his abilities to make me leave. It's actually goading my Rider into wanting to fight with this other one. He don't like being told what to do." He explained. 

"What did you find out? Or rather your Rider?" May asked folding her arms. 

Shaking his head, Robbie looked back t her. "Not a whole lot. But my Rider is saying.....she was desperate to not being caught. It's why she blew fire at Daisy. He's saying that she and her Rider are almost out of time." He told the team. 

"Out of time for what?" Mack asked frowning. 

The only thing that Robbie could do was shake his head and shrug. He didn't know. He didn't know how to even explain the quick connection time the Riders seemed to have shared.

Simmons cleared her throat as she now stepped forward before touching the holo consol between all of them. "So I did a little more reading in on the Monster Truck rallies and who the drivers were. There are only five drivers in New York City that own Monster Trucks. All of them men. However, there is one driver that is not from the city. She is actually right outside the city." 

Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to continuen on. 

Simmons pulled up a personal file. "Alexandrea Jones. A rising star in the Monster Wars with her truck, Hell Monster." She said as she pulled up pictures. 

The picture was of a young woman, near Daisy''s age, if not a little younger. She was a pretty girl judging by her picture. She was 5'5" that weighed 125 lbs according to her physicals. She had flaming red hair that fell around her upper back with the brightest green eyes most had ever seen. They looked almost like green fire, if they had to put it that way. 

And there was a scar on her neck, from what everyone could see. 

"Alex Jones." Daisy said now frowning as she glanced at Robbie. "One of the kids who told us about the Ghost Rider, he said everyone's favorite was Alex Jones and her Hell Monster." 

"How is it she managed to escape being investigated by the police then?" May asked frowning. "She's the only female driver for the trucks. And the Ghost Rider is a female. How did this escape the police''s attention? This is obvious!"

Mack just frowned as he glanced at her. "When we talked to Rand, he said it was a guy, May. The Ghost Rider was a guy." He stated. 

Robbie suddenly hissed and everyone looked at him startled before stiffening when they saw his eyes glowing red and his skin flaking and burning. 

The Rider was coming out. 

And just as that, Robbie's skull lit up on fire as the Rider took over. It did have everyone stiffening, on alert as they looked at him. 

The Rider looked back. "You're missing a point." He growled, his voice crackling like fire. 

"What point?" Coulson asked, not really looking surprised or uneasy. He knew it was just the Rider and didn't seem worried. He was fully aware that Robbie's Rider was just making an appearance to probably explain some things. 

The Rider looked back at the file before him before titling his skull. "Danny Rand and his band of foolish mortals saw a male Rider. Most of the mortals saw a male Rider. You saw a female. You saw her. But not Him." He growled and that did make everyone frown.

"Wha-?" Fitz asked confused. 

The Rider turned sharply to look at Coulson. "The Rider....he is male. He is male in a female. Ghost Riders share similar abilities. We burn through sinners. We collect and eat souls to send to Hell. But each and every Ghost Rider has a different ability all on their own. The first Rider......Carter Slade......he collected souls from sinners and locked them in contracts. He was able to seal the souls away in an object, creating evil objects for the Devil's use. Until he turned against the Devil." He growled. 

"Johnny Blaze......." The Rider continued, even as everyone listened in surprise. "His ability was the Penance Stare. He would look into a sinner's eyes and make them feel every one of their victim's pain and suffering. Robbie Reyes......." he continued and that did have them straightening. "My ability.......I am able to jump bodies. Take over other hosts as I please." 

"Huh. Explains why you could jump from Robbie to Mack and then to me and then back to Robbie." Coulson said curiously. "What about this other Rider's ability? Do you have about idea of what we should be expecting?" 

The Rider looked back about the the picture of Alex Jones before growling and huffing puffs of flames from his neck. "She shapeshifts. Her Rider is able to split himself. One part of himself into her. And his true from......into the truck." He finally growled.

Daisy stiffened. "So it wasn't her." She said now in realization. 

The Rider looked at her and shook his skull. "No. It wasn't her who spat hellfire at you. It was him. He was distracting me because I was looking at his reasoning for his deal with her. There is no deal, I've seen. She is unwilling." He growled out. 

Mack frowned with everyone else. "By him?" He asked. 

Again the Rider shook his skull as he glanced at him. "No. By her master. I did not see enough but she is forced to do this. Her time is running out. She is becoming desperate for collecting souls for her master. They both are." He told them. 

"What happens if she runs out of time?" Daisy asked now feeling sympathy for this girl. If this girl was being forced to be the Rider, then it was unfair to be angry at her. 

The Rider looked back at her. "She loses her soul for eternity is my guess. I know not of what her deal was but I do know that she is running out of time. Slade, Blaze, Reyes, they didn't have a time limit of collecting souls. She does." He growled.

Everyone glanced at one another before Coulson blew out a sigh and then nodded. "We need to talk to her. Find out what is going on. If she is in this unwillingly, we have to help her. The only way we do know of how to contact her is at the rally. We need to find out what her deal was with her Rider......?" He was saying. 

"Not him." The Rider growled. "He is unwilling as she is. True, it is his duty as a Ghost Rider to collect a sinner's soul, but by what I could figure out when we spoke, he is desperate to getting her deal broken. She is a pure soul, tainted by the force of the Demon who touched her soul with the Rider's curse. She never made the deal with the Devil. Someone else did and she is paying for it. That is what I see." He growled again. 

Coulson did look a little troubled, as did everyone else but he nodded. "Well, you have an idea of what...demon did this to her?" He asked. 

The Rider shook his skull. "Never say their name. Say a Demon's name and he will hear. I know of only one who does things like this but I must not speak his true name. Or he will come. But in this realm......his Earth name is Roark. And he is evil through and through. Blaze dealt with him once. Sent him back to Hell. He obviously got back out and placed his evil claws on this pure soul. I'm not concerned for this soul. I don't care for it but I do know that if Roark gets a pure soul, which I am thinking he is trying to do, he will be able to walk upon this plane of existence, bringing chaos and destruction upon the realm of mortals. It will be the end of mortal days if he opens the gates of Hell to spill out the Devils of Hell." He growled. 

That did leave a shiver through the entire team. They didn't like the sound of that at all. 

"All right then. Let Robbie have control again and we will be getting ready for this Monster Truck rally. The sooner we confront Alex Jones, the better. And I do hope there isn't a fight." Coulson said with a huff. 

The Rider growled but he did as was what asked. He sank back deep inside of Robbie, who groaned and clutched his head as if he had a headache. 

"Ow. He wasn't happy about getting ordered back down but at least he's not fighting it." He groaned.

"You heard everything?" Daisy asked. 

Robbie nodded as he looked at her and dropped his hands. "Yeah. And he's telling the truth, not that he lies anyway. I'm getting an image of this new Ghost Rider. She isn't doing this willingly. She's been forced into this. Whatever deal she's trapped by, it's not hers. I also got the name that the Rider refused to say. But he's telling me not to say it. Just call him Roark. According to what I'm getting from my Rider, he's bad. He's really bad. And it feels like the Rider really doesn't want him here. He's not scared of him but he is intimidated." 

"And if the Ghost Rider is intimidated, then we should be worried about this Roark. He's not free, right? You really think he's here?" Coulson asked. 

Robbie paused as if talking mentally to his Rider before nodding. "The Rider thinks he is. But he's not at full power. If he's guessing right, whatever confrontation Blaze had with him locked away his full power. And if he gets a pure soul, he will get his full power back. Which means we have to find Jones. If she has a pure soul and she loses her time of collecting souls, Roark will be completely free. And we will have Hell on Earth." He stated.

Coulson sighed before nodding. "All right then. We need to get moving. Everyone, rest up. We have a rally to go to in six hours and a Ghost Rider to confront." He told them. 

And everyone nodded as they made to leave. 

But then Robbie smirked and cleared his throat to get their attention as he stepped close to Daisy. He looked a little too mischievous for their likening. 

"By the way, Coulson, you won the betting pool. I kissed her first." Robbie said before taking Daisy's hand, who laughed as she was tugged to follow him. 

There was a startled pause before there was a collection of groans and a giggling fit from Simmons. And a cheer from Coulson.

"How did they know about the betting pool?!" May demanded, clearly not pleased to have lost. 

"Whoops." Was Simmons' only answer. 

 

Six hours later, the team that was going to the rally, including Gabe was heading into the Metlife Stadium.

There was quite a crowd heading in and they were just only too glad that most respected their space as Robbie pushed Gabe's wheelchair in through the masses.

People around them were talking excitedly about what they were going to see in this rally. But one thing was for sure, most were talking about Alex Jones and Hell Monster. 

The team could only listen as they went to find their seats. 

"Two years and she is still reigning the ring! I've got money on this one!" 

"Isn't she the daughter of that old champion?" 

"Hell Monster's gonna win again!" 

Coulson was looking up information that FitzSimmons was sending to him as the whole lot of them were finding their seats. "Huh." He said as they seats at down, near the front where there was wheelchair access. 

"What?" May asked as everyone looked at him. 

Coulson shook his head as he was looking at his phone, receiving the info. "According to Alex Jones' file, she is an orphan. Ten years ago, her father, Adam Jones apparently owned the Monster Wars with this very truck she owns." He talked over the loud cheers and talking. "But ten years ago, their family was mugged and murdered by a New York gang. Adam Jones, age 45. Abby Jones, age 42. Alice Jones, age 10. And Alex Jones, age 16. She is the only one who survived the encounter. But according to police files, the only injury she suffered besides mental trauma, was a gash in her neck. It wasn't deep enough to be severe but it left a scar." 

Everyone remembered seeing that scar in her pictures.

"And according to the files, all but one of the accused gang are dead. Killed by the Ghost Rider." Coulson said as he looked right at them. 

"She was looking for vengeance. But it's being denied." Robbie said and he was fully aware of the curious look he got from Gabe because he was right there, listening. 

"Who was this gang?" May asked. 

"Well, here's the funny part. The gang was called Devil''s Advocates. They were a small gang of ten men. Nine of them are confirmed dead, burned alive. One is missing. The leader was known as Widow. No one knows where he is but there hasn't been a body turned up so he might be alive." Coulson said as he studied the information. "So she is either been hunting them down or he was." He said now looking forward as cheers broke out and music began pounding through loud speakers of the stadium. 

"It's starting." Robbie said now settling back next to Gabe, who poked at him with a curious look. He just shook his head and grabbed his brother's wrist, giving it a light squeeze. "Later, little bro. I'll explain later." He promised. 

Gabe nodded before looking forward and grinning as a long line of monster trucks began driving into the ring below. 

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! WELCOME TO THE MONSTER WARS!! WHERE TWENTY MONSTER TRUCKS WILL BATTLE EACH OTHER IN STUNTS AND RACES FOR THE MONSTER CHAMPIONSHIP!" An announcer spoke through the loud speaker. 

And a long list of names of people and trucks began rattling out. It took a little while as the announcer described the trucks and the drivers. 

But after twenty minutes of nonsense prattle, the final truck came in. 

"AND NOW, FOR THE MONSTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!! THE TWO TIME CHAMPION OF THE MONSTER WARS, HEEEEEEEELLLLL MONSTER!" The announcer drew out the first name long and roars of cheers and applause broke out from around the team. 

Thankfully, they were up front of their secton so no one was blocking their view of the ring as the last truck started coming in. 

However, as that massive piece of metal came in, the driver was standing on top of the hood as it drove slowly in, fire spilling from the smoke pipes in the side. 

It wasn't the same truck as Daisy and Robbie had seen the night before. 

Sure, it was huge with flames painted on the frame but it was fiery red, not black. Ghostly demons were painted in the fire on the sides and a skull emblem was on the grill with glowing eye sockets and fire spilling out in silver. 

The name of the Truck painted in the flames with the demons, HELL MONSTER.

And Alex Jones stood on the hood of the truck, her arms raised above her head as she screamed and cheered with the crowd. 

Dressed in skin tight black jeans, and a fiery red t-shirt with a flamed skulk on the front, her fiery red hair pulled back in a tight braid behind her. She wore a baseball cap with a silver skull emblem on the front. 

The crowd was going wild for her as the truck drove a full circle around the ring where the other trucks were parked in a straight line between two large ramps that spread across the large ring. 

"NOW FOR AN OPENING ACT, OUR VERY OWN, ALEX JONES WILL SET A WORLD RECORD OF JUMPING THE OTHER NINETEEN TRUCKS!" The announcer said and the crowd went wild. 

The team stiffened with wide eyes as they watched Alex Jones climb through the driver side window into the seat as the monster truck stopped at the end of the ramp facing them.

"Um.....who was driving the truck?" Daisy asked leaning over to Robbie. 

Robbie shook his head as he watched as the monster truck began revving it's engine loud, long and hard. The rear wheels were beginning to kick up dirt and smoke. "No one was." He muttered back. 

Everyone watched as the monster truck spin its rear wheels rapidly, causing quite a cloud of smoke and dirt before it shot forward, now driving fast around the ring with speed. 

At the speed the truck was going ands it began driving long circles around the entire ring, it should have crashed into the protected sides but every time it made a turn, it was drifting in the dirt. 

And finally, after ten laps of speed, the truck hit one of the ramps, spitting fire from the exhaust pipes in the back and shot off into the high air. 

The crowd was either cheering or in hushed awe and anxiety as they watched the ton of flying metal soar across the wide length of nineteen trucks before coming down with a crashing landing on thick smoking wheels on the other side. 

Truth be told, it was amazing to watch that and it even had the agents and the Rider amazed to watch it happen. Gabe was applauding hard and whistling as he threw his arms above his head. 

The monster truck stopped in the front of the other trucks as Alex Jones climbed back out, her arms thrown above her head as she cheered with her obvious fans. 

However, she turned and looked straight at Robbie, smirking.

"Um.......Robbie? Is she......?" Daisy asked, having noticed where she was looking. 

Robbie nodded as he leaned forward onto his elbows and looked right back into those now glowing green eyes. He even allowed his own to shimmer red back at her. "She's looking right at me. She knows who I am and why I'm here. The Rider is talking to hers." He said only loud enough for the team and his brother to hear. 

Gabe turned to look at him with surprise. 

"What's she saying?" Coulson now asked as he leaned over towards Robbie. 

Robbie was quiet for a moment, not tearing his eyes away from Alex Jones'. "They want to talk to us. My Rider says they will meet us behind the stadium. Where no one will be but them." He told them. 

Coulson nodded as he shared a glance with everyone else before standing up. The team followed and Gabe whined a little bit as he was being pushed to move. He wanted to watch the rest of the show. It was just too short for his likening. 

Around back of the entire building, the team found that massive truck waiting in an empty lot and Alex Jones stood there, arms folded and waiting. 

They approached slowly, not knowing what to expect from this little confrontation. 

However, she wasn't alone. 

Someone else was there. Someone leaning against a black motorcycle, checking out his cellphone. 

And he looked up when they approached and some of them knew his face. He hadn't been seen for nearly twenty years but here he was now. 

Though seeing him, that man dressed in black jeans, black leather jacket, dirty white shirt......the agents, the Rider and the boy were surprised. 

"Hi. You must be the Agents of SHIELD." The man said now straightening up. "Name's......" 

"Johnny Blaze! You're Johnny Blaze!" Mack suddenly said now grinning widely. 

Johnny Blaze saluted before looking right at Robbie. "Hey, Kid. See you're doing well since the highway. Good to see ya again. And you sort of know my student here. Alex, say hi." He stated. 

Alex just nodded her greeting, but still looking dead serious. She didn't say anything but have a staredown with Robbie.


	6. Five

"It's you." Robbie said in complete surprise as he looked right at Johnny. "You're the one. The Devil who gave me mine." 

Blaze paused before shrugging. "Yep. That was me. I was following those pricks for a week. Saw what they did to your car and you two." He nodded to Gabe. "I would have went after them after what they did but the Rider kind of stopped me because he heard you. We both did. Got them a few days later though." 

"So that was you. You pulled me from me from the Charger. And you saved Robbie." Gabe said in awe. 

Again Blaze nodded. "Sorry I couldn't do more for you. You're stuck in a wheelchair but you're alive." He then looked Robbie who looked torn in between kicking his ass or thanking him. "I know what you're about to say, kid and don't. I know you feel like your life is torn in two and you're right. It is. But at least, even if you're cursed with your Rider, you're still here for him." He said nodding to Gabe. 

Robbie paused but then nodded. He saw the point Blaze made. And he agreed. 

However......

"What will happen if I finish the deal with my Rider? If I die after? Will I go to Hell since I don't really have my soul......?" Robbie was asking. 

Blaze made a short chuckle but shook his head. "That's where your Rider failed to mention, Reyes. You still have a soul. You didn't lose it, otherwise you would have been completely like the Ghost Rider. Cold, heartless. But you're not. What you've done for your brother is proof enough. The fact that you still love him is proof." He told him. 

Robbie felt relieved to hear that. He had been worried for years about his own soul being gone. But to hear it that it wasn't, it felt as if a weight had been lifted. 

"I hate to interupt." Coulson spoke up as he was looking at Alex. "We have a lot of questions for you, Mr Blaze but right now. There's something we really need to know about your friend here." 

Blaze glanced at Alex who didn't look phased at all. But he nodded. "Go on, Alex. Tell them. Tell them why you're a Ghost Rider." He told her as he leaned backwards against his bike again. 

Alex didn't move or say anything for against good long moment before she sighed and shifted her weight. "When I was born," she began. "I was premature. Five weeks too early. I wasn't even suppose to live. But I did. I found out ten years ago that my dad made a deal with the Devil and he didn't pay up. So I'm a Ghost Rider."

That just made the team frown skeptically. The way she said it was impatient and a little bit snarky. She definitely wasn't happy about this confrontation, that was for sure. 

"Alex, try again and without the sarcasm." Blaze said dully as he gave her a look. 

"What is the point, John? I don't have time for this! I still have 89 souls to get before six days are up!" Alex said as she sent a glare over at him. 

"The fact that your Rider about burned that one," Blaze said pointing at Daisy, who had stiffened at being pointed out. "I think they deserve to know why. Besides, I've heard of them and they can help you. They have a Ghost Rider with them. So, now there are three Riders in the presence of each other. He ain't coming near you right now. I'm pretty sure he knows we're meeting right now and he isn't even at full power right now. He'd be stupid to come after your soul when you have three Riders near you. So cut the shitty attitude and tell them." He said firmly. 

That would have made the agents laugh but they knew it wouldn't smart to make a Rider angry. 

Alex blew out a sigh before she turned her attention towards the team. "My father, Adam Jones made a deal with Roark, the Devil to save me. He made a deal that if I lived and if our family was comfortable in money, he would collect one hundred souls for him. He didn't get one. Ten years ago, Roark came to collect. He had my entire family murdered right in front of me. Would have killed me too but since I was the source of the deal, he decided he owned me and my soul so he made me his Ghost Rider. I had ten years to collect two hundred souls. Pure or unpure. I've only gotten one hundred and ten so far. And six days, the tenth anniversary of my family's deat to get the rest of the souls or he's going to take mine. According to John and my Rider, I have a pure soul so that would be a bad thing." She said, still a little impatient but not as bad as before.

There was a very long pause.

To hear that she lost her entire family was enough to make them feel some sympathy towards her. Still, it was definitely a little unbelievable to them. 

"Tell them the rest, Alex. Tell them it took five years before he came knocking again." Blaze spoke up again, eyes firm on her as he just tilted his head. 

Alex turned a dull look onto him. "John." She hissed between her teeth. 

"Alex." Blaze said in the same tone as she did. "Tell them or I will." 

"Okay, wait." Daisy finally spoke up now interrupting. "If it's hard for her to tell us, don't make her. I think she's been through enough." 

Blaze shrugged as he looked at her. "Yeah? No, she has been through enough. But that don't mean anything to Roark. He won't care. He didn't care when he came knocking to remind her she had a time limit. Didn't care when she......" 

"Okay, Johnny." Alex spoke up now warily before she sighed and dropped her arms. She looked back at the team, and Robbie, who hadn't stopped staring her down. Judging her the entire time. Whatever she was going to say would determine if he would help her or not. 

"For years, I was alone. Didn't have anyone. I was pushed from foster family to foster family. I didn't have anyone to care about or care for me. No one cared about why I was some traumatized, probably mentally ill brat who survived a family massacre. Eventually I ran away from it all away lived on the streets of New York." Alex spike up now sounding tired. "Age nineteen, I met this guy who did everything right. He saw me as someone who was alone, starving. He saw me talking to myself several times when I was actually always fighting with my own Rider." 

"You fought with your Rider?" Robbie finally asked now raising an eyebrow at her. 

Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes but nodded. "Yea-ah. Since I've had him, we've argued. A lot. I didn't know he was actually there for a few years before he started talking to me. Because I was trying to kill myself. He didn't let it happen, obviously." She said with a thoughtless shrug. "He always stepped in when I tried throwing myself off of a building or tied rocks to my feet to throw myself in a river. He and I fought pretty hard against one another. He always won our fights, though. He''s stubborn." She said and couldn't help but laugh. 

That did make a few smiles break out. They knew that from experience of Robbie''s Rider. If the Ghost Riders were anything alike, they were all stubborn. 

"Anyway, I met Michael. The guy that I'm telling you about. He did know about the voice in my head and he actually got along with him. Said he had a point when he and my Rider stopped me from standing in front of a subway. And we started a relationship. We even got married." Alex said before growing solemn and looking away. 

"And then.......this Roark happened." May spoke up, seriously. She and the others saw where this was going. 

Alex inhaled deeply but nodded as she looked at them all. Her arms wrapped herself again in a fold. "I was also five months pregnant when I married Michael. It was going to be a girl and her name was going to be Faith. My Rider was even saying he was going to be her protector because he was so close to her inside of me. He was actually looking forward to being her guardian." 

That made everyone stiffen and look pretty stunned. 

"And then Roark came knocking because I didn't get any souls for him. Michael made me forget. My Rider made me forget about what I was charged to do. For the first time, since my tragedy, I was happy. Even with a devil in me." Alex said now bitterly. "My wedding night with Mike. Roark came with his stupid gang, The Devil's Advocates and they killed Mike in front of me to remind me that my soul didn't belong to me to give away to someone else when it belonged to HIM. He also torn my baby away from my body and sent her along to Heaven. That's what he said anyway. She was way too pure for him to keep a hold of. Pissed off my Rider because he liked being near a baby. He said she soothed his rage a lot. Except, for what Roark did, it fuelled his rage when he Faith from us." She stated.

"The problem is," Blaze finally spoke up as he pushed off his bike. "Roark is just little bit hard to fight against. Even the Rider can struggle against him. But even then, only a Ghost Rider can send him back to Hell."

"So where do you come in?" Daisy asked skeptically. "No one has seen you for twenty years. So where you've been?" 

Blaze shrugged. "In Europe. Protecting the spawn of Roark." He recieved looks of surprise from Robbie, Gabe and the Agents. "Roark had a kid with a woman twelve years ago. This was before I sent him back to hell. Lasted only two years before he got a hold of Alex's family. You see, he's allowed out of hell only to collect his debts. His deal with Adam was got him out long enough to collect one pure soul. Alex's sister, Alice. Before that, I was charged to track down this lady and her kid, who turned out to be the anti-christ, except, he chose not to be. It was his choice. He was suppose to be a new vessel for Roarke, who kept switching bodies because he does possess people when he comes to this realm. His son was suppose to be his perfect body. But the kid chose to turn against him and now he's a good boy.

"Problem is, Roark used his deal with Adam to get out and Alice Jones' soul to stay out. And he needs one more to get his full power back." He nodded to Alex. "Ghost Riders don't usually like their hosts. They dont care for them bit vengeance, well as you know." He looked at Robbie for that one. "Alex's Rider does like her and that's why he's willing to do anything he can to protect her soul. He doesn't want to work with you, Reyes. But he does know if he doesn't, he loses Alex." He then snorted as he lowered his voice in a whisper. "I think he might have a crush on her."

That made Robbie laughed while the others just stared in bewilderment. Alex groaned and slapped Blaze on the arm. 

But behind them, the big monster truck began growling, which startled everyone but Alex and Blaze. They all looked at it as it began smoking from the exhaust pipes. 

Alex huffed before turning on her heel and went over to her truck, now rubbin it's side. "Quit annoying him, Johnny." She growled as she rubbed the truck''s side. 

"He's in the truck?" Robbie asked skeptically. 

Alex looked over at him but nodded. "Yeah. He is. He doesn't stay in my head all of the time. He's able to leave me for short periods of time. But I can't be far away from him. Otherwise, he gets wild. And it hurts. My soul is bound to him. If he gets more than a hundred feet away from me, it hurts us both. One part of him stays with me but most of the time, he's in my truck." She told him.

"So.....last night, you looked different from what we've heard about." Daisy saI'd as she shifted. 

 

Alex looked at her and shrugged. "I was in control at the time. He's able to split himself. So whenever I'm in control, I look like that. I look like me as a woman. When he's in control, he looks like himself. I can understand its kind of confusing. But sometimes, what I have to do as a Ghost Rider......" she trailed off grimacing. 

"Sometimes it's hard to kill someone, even if they deserve it." Robbie finished for her, understanding her meaning. 

Alex nodded as she continued to pat down the truck, which stopped growling. "He knows that. He told me it's because unlike others, I had a happy, easy life before all of this happened. I lost everything, however. But that didn't mean I had the hardest life before it happened. Sometimes I'm just too soft and that's why he takes over. For a spirit of vengeance, he's actually quite gentle." She said smiling. 

Blaze nodded as he folded his arms and turned to Coulson. "As for your question before, I found out what Roark was doing and I came here a year ago to stand by her. Roark won't come near her of I'm here. He's trying to avoid me because the last time he crossed me and my Rider, he got a trip back home. He's only approached us a few times but not often. He's not strong enough to fight my Rider. More or less, now three Riders." He stated. "And that's kind of why she has been really active lately. It's why so many criminals have turned up so fast. We were trying to get your attention." 

The team looked at him, only mildly surprised. 

"So the high rise of bodies turning up.....?" Coulson was saying. 

"Yep. We were trying to get you to bring your Rider. We wanted you to come looking for her. Because she has six days left. She's running out of time. If she doesn't get the rest of those souls she owes Roark, he's going to be coming hard and fast for her soul and then it's going to be He'll on Earth. He's coming back with a vengeance and it's going to be hard for even three Riders to take him on if she loses her soul." Blaze said. "But now that there are three, he's going to be more cautious about coming to harass her." 

"How do you know that?" May asked. 

Blaze shrugged asked he now looked past them. "I don't. But why don't you asked him for yourself." He said nodding to behind them. 

Everyone stiffened before all as one turned around to see what he meant. None of them had noticed that it was growing dark. Night was approaching.

And with it, they saw the man approaching in the shodows. He was walking with the shadows that was slowly starting to approach them. 

And he was intimidating by sight. 

While the team saw just an old man dressed all black, silver white hair and blazing blue eyes, they saw something else and those who did not carry a Rider felt the paralyzing fear growing on them. 

Even May felt it. 

They were in the presence of true evil. 

Beside Robbie, Daisy choked in unease and he looked at her with a concerned frown to see how pale she looked. He looked at everyone to see that they were all frozen in fear. 

It made him easy to see if Coulson was affected. 

But not Johnny Blaze or Alex, who did look frightened but she was pressed against her truck, which began to growl again before turning it's wheels and rolling forward so it could literate turn to face the approaching man. 

As if the Rider inside it, was turning to look at the Devil, approaching. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Johnny Blaze. The worst fucking deal I've ever made." The man spoke as he tapped his walking cane against the ground before stopping several feet away from the he entire group. 

"Hey, Mephistopheles. How's it going? You ready to go back home so soon? I thought you'd want to enjoy your vacation a little bit longer." Blaze said in dark humor. 

The man, the Devil glared only slightly. "Blaze, you are too funny, you know that?" He spoke before his icy eyes trailed over to Alex. "Hello, my dear Ghost Rider. I just thought I'd stop by and remind you that you now have five days left. And 89 souls to collect." He stated. 

"Dios Mio, eres estupido?" (Transl: my god, are you stupid?) Robbie finally spoke up as he now moved close to Daisy and Gabe, who were pretty much frozen by this pure evil. His eyes began glowing fiery red as his Rider began clawing to surface. 

The Devil looked at him, dryly. "Robbie Reyes, not one of my deals. You've made a deal with Johnny's Rider, who split a piece from himself to create yours." He spoke, his voice icy. "Which makes you unimportant to this. So I suggest you butt out of this. You have no business here." 

"Ah, but he does, Roark." Blaze spoke up, his head now starting to smoke and his own eyes began blazing. As did Alex's. "I brought him into this, therefore, he is apart of this now. Just as is Slade, when he gets here." 

That did make Robbie frown as he glanced over at him but then he turned his attention back to Roark. 

The Devil did not look pleased at all. "So that's your big plan, Blaze? I take her soul and you set all Ghost Riders on myself and my awaiting army of demons to begin the apocalypse upon the Earthrealm?" He asked dryly. 

"Only if you bring them. I'm setting my cards on the table, Roark. So show your hand." Blaze spoke, his voice now becoming gravelly and harsher as his Rider began to surface. 

The Devil sneered at him. "Four Ghost Riders will not be enough to hold back my army once they've broken out, Blaze. You very well know that." He said icily. 

"I like our odds, Roark. I had one part of Zarathos and I still kicked your ass. Now imagine what will happen when all four pieces are together. We're still going to kick your ass." Blaze said, his voice growing harsher as his skin began to flake and charr.

Roark growled his eyes blazing. "Hm. But can all four souls of the Ghost Rider work together when they're all so different? Still, there are only three here for now. So why don't we test that theory of yours, Blaze?" He then lifted his cane and the three Riders stiffened as he brought it down hard, making a sound of Thunder as it hit.

The darkness grew darker and dark clouds rolled in so quickly that it alarmed everyone there. 

"Shit. Didn't account for that one." Blaze growled as his skull lit up quickly and his Rider emerged. 

Behind them, Alex growled as fire burst from her hair and lit her own head, melting flesh into her own Rider. 

Robbie could only follow quickly not really understandin what was happening but he knew it was go time for his own Rider. "What's happening, hombre?" He asked immediately as his own Rider emerged. 

"He's testing our ability to work together. He's releasing three souls from Hell for us to fight." Blaze's Rider growled out as he grabbed the chain from his chest he had wrapped there. "Call for your ride, Reyes. Because we're going to need it to find those demons he just released." He then turned and looked at his bike, which began to rumble and change right before their eyes. 

Even the monster truck began to change before Robbie's eyes, turning black with living flames bursting out and a demonic skull pushed out from the hood, now burning eye sockets lighting up. 

"Tick tock, Riders. You have until dawn to find them. If you succeed get all three, I will void my contract with Miss Jones and she will be free from me." Roark said now darkly amused. "Fail, and she is mine." 

"You're changing the rules, Mephistopheles!" Blaze roared now clearly angry. 

"You changed the rules first when you brought the Riders together." Roark said now chuckling nastily. "I'm desperate, Blaze. I will not go back to Hell!" 

And with angry flash, he was gone. 

Freeing the Agents and the boy from their terrified state, making them look at all three Ghost Riders with wide eyes. 

"What's happening, Blaze?!" Coulson immediately demanded. 

Blaze merely glanced at them as he turned to his demonic bike and climbed on, which spat fire from the rear. "It's go time for the Ghost Riders. Three demons are out and we until dawn to find them or Alex's soul is Roark's. He's changed the contract with her. We don't have five days now. We have tonight." 

There was a roar of engines and Robbie turned to see his Hell Charger now speeding towards him and the group.

"What can we do to help?" Daisy asked quickly. 

"Nothing. As much as you want to help, you can't. Not without getting yourselves killed. These are demons now. Not your Inhumans. Not Hydra. Not Chitauri. Demons. You best just stay out of the way this time. Sorry but this is Ghost Rider work. And if we want to stop the apocalypse from happening tonight, we need to get our asses in gear." Blaze said as he kicked his bike to life and it roared. 

Alex was already climbing into the truck, which roared and Robbie was making his way to his Charger. 

All three looked at one another as they climbed into their Hell vehicles. 

"Let's ride." Blaze said as his bike charged forward into moving.


End file.
